


Come to me in the night hours

by WeAreTheLuckyOnes



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dyson's a dick so sorry if you like him, Five Plus One, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheLuckyOnes/pseuds/WeAreTheLuckyOnes
Summary: Five times Mark and Vex are caught attempting to have sex for the first time, and one time they aren’t.This time, Mark’s already in him when Dyson breaks into the room and Vex is drunk enough that it’s neither awkward nor particularly angering, just really very annoying. He thinks very hard about just ignoring him, but Mark’s already seen him, and his whole upper body has gone red with shame and embarrassment.
Relationships: Mark/Vex (Lost Girl)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Come to me in the night hours

-*-*-

**ONE**

-*-*-

The first time Mark and Vex try anything more than hurried snogging and handjobs they’re in Dyson’s boxing gym, arguing over lunch choices. Dyson’s working at the Dal and Alicia had gone to lunch with Bo and Lauren, and it’s probably the first time they’ve been completely alone together. Mark’s the one who puts it together first.

“Hey, we’re alone.” He says suddenly, a look on his face like he’s just realised something huge.

“No, really?” Vex replies sarcastically, and he doesn’t stop digging through the junk drawer in Dyson’s kitchen for takeout menus. He’s found five so far – two Chinese, a Thai, a pizza and an Italian – but he’s not interested in any of them, so he keeps looking. “Proper smart, you.”

“Shut up.” Mark snorts, no bite to his words, punching the meat of Vex’s forearm gently. He leans back against the counter next to Vex, crossing his arms over his chest, and says, “I mean, I was going to offer to blow you, but if you aren’t interested.”

Vex drops the things in his hands and grins over at Mark, their lunch plans forgotten.

Mark gets to his knees there in the kitchen, unbuttoning and unzipping Vex’s tight pants as he goes. Vex is already hard, he swears he’s always got a half chub around Mark, and it protrudes obscenely from the open V of his pants. Mark’s cheeks are already beet red, and he looks nervous but also determined when he first gets his mouth around the head. His mouth is wet and warm inside and Vex groans, threading his fingers through Mark’s shaggy hair.

Despite the obvious nervousness, Vex can tell for sure he’s done this before, the suction of his mouth and the movement of his tongue too experienced to be unpractised. Vex knew Mark had been with others, with other men, but the idea of him on his knees for someone else makes Vex irrationally angry and possessive. He tightens his fingers in Mark’s hair, pulling, and Mark’s mouth turns up into a grin.

He focuses on the head for most of it, licking the flat of his tongue over Vex’s slit, digging it in before sucking so hard Vex thinks he stops breathing. When Vex gets close, Mark knows, and he sucks down as much of Vex’s dick as he can, throat fluttering around it as the very tip of his nose is pressed into Vex’s pubic bone. He plays with Vex’s balls, rolling them between his fingers, squeezing them gently, before sliding his hand further back, pressing a hesitant finger to Vex’s asshole. That’s when Vex comes, spilling down Mark’s throat with a groan of his name, slumped back against the cupboards.

Mark’s sitting there, between Vex’s legs, come in the corner of his mouth, and he’s got the fucking smuggest look on his face. Vex fucking hates it, and he wants to climb him like a fucking tree.

“Shut the fuck up.” There’s no bite to Vex’s words, just fondness, and he drops to his knees in front of Mark to kiss him and climb into his lap. Intent on continuing this, since they’re alone and could be for hours, Vex wrestles Mark out of his t-shirt. His skin is warm and flushed and Vex leans over to lick at the sweat gathered in his collarbone. He’s desperate to feel Mark’s skin against his own and almost topples over in his rush to get out of his own shirt.

“Vee… Vex,” Mark mumbles in between breathless kisses, holding Vex’s face in his hands. “I wanna… can we…?” He’s nervous again suddenly like he’s terrified Vex will say _no_ , and Vex is so fucking turned on, he can’t do anything more than nod vigorously. Mark’s bright smile is blinding.

Mark gets Vex fully out of his trousers, completely naked on the kitchen floor, and Vex is about to repay the favour when they hear a shriek from the doorway. Vex collapses back against the floor, groaning, and then stares up at Alicia, Bo and Lauren with the most menacing scowl he can muster up while his quickly softening dick just sits there, for all the world to see.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

-*-*-

**TWO**

-*-*-

Vex isn’t sure when he started working as a bartender at the Dal, no official conversation having occurred (other than a thirteen dollar an hour and free drinks agreement between him and Dyson long after he’d started serving drinks), but all he knows is he hates every part of it. The people, the constant stink of beer, the cleaning.

Except the part where Mark’s always there. The part where Vex gets to watch him bound 'round the room serving drinks and taking orders, smiling brightly at everyone. The protective way he gets when someone gets too handsy with another patron, or too rowdy. He loves watching Mark lean over a table to pick up glasses, the way his muscles stretch his clothing obscenely, the curve of his arse.

So, it’s probably not all bad, but it is making Vex seriously sexually frustrated.

Alicia had told Dyson about the kitchen incident (because of course she had) and Vex had been banned from the boxing gym. Vex couldn’t really blame Dyson, Mark was his only kid, and Vex had a long history of sexual promiscuity, but Mark was an adult, and Dyson would have to get over it eventually. Dyson wouldn’t even let them work alone together like he was afraid they’d close up shop and sneak back into the chambers underneath the bar for a quickie (which they most definitely would), and it was frustrating Mark to no end.

When they are left alone, it’s an accident. One of the bartenders had been set to take over for Dyson so he could take Alicia out on a date, but he’d had a sick kid at home and had to leave five minutes after Dyson had, too distracted to warn him.

It was too early for any of the regulars, only stragglers left over from lunch, and when the last one leaves, Mark follows him, locking the door as Vex watches him. Vex figures they’ve got half an hour before one of the regulars call Dyson to ask why the Dal isn’t open, and he’s going to take full advantage. It's not ideal, having sex for the first time in the back of the bar, but if Dyson doesn’t stop being an overprotective twat, it’s all they’re going to get.

Mark kisses Vex, pressing him back into a table, his hand in Vex’s pants, around his dick, and Vex entertains the idea of bending over the table right here, but he knows they’ll definitely be caught then, out in the open. They’re trying to be stealthy.

Mark basically drags Vex to the backroom by his dick, mouthing at his neck, and Vex’s whole chest feels tight. When he pushes Vex back into the lounge, he falls on top of a hard, lumpy body that shouts at the impact. It’s Bruce, and he looks like he’s just woken up, eyes bleary.

“For fuck’s sake, Bruce!” Vex cries, jumping to his feet. “What the bollocks are you doing in here?”

“Dyson said I could sleep here,” Bruce replies, voice as flat and monotone as always. He pointedly does not look down and Vex realises his dick is still out of his pants.

Vex feels like throwing a full-on toddler tantrum.

-*-*-

**THREE**

-*-*-

Vex shocks awake when someone gets into the bed with him in the RV. He can’t see a damned thing, but he knows it’s Mark, can smell his aftershave, and he’s become accustomed to the way his arms feel around him.

“How’d you escape?” He turns so they’re facing each other and leans forward to kiss Mark, gentle and almost reverent.

“Dyson was busy.” The way Mark says it tells Vex that Dyson was busy with Alicia. It pisses Vex off. Dyson gets to fuck his lover but Vex can’t?

Vex climbs on top of Mark so he’s straddling his hips and tugs his shirt over his head. He can’t see Mark, but he knows Mark can see him, and he enjoys the way Mark’s breath stutters out of him and the bulge of his dick, pressed into Vex’s arse, twitches. Mark gets with the program pretty quickly and pushes himself up to get his own t-shirt off. Fuck knows how long they’ll have.

Vex lets Mark press him face-first into the bed and helps him get out of his pants. He verbally curses the cold night, otherwise, he would have already been naked, and Mark laughs as he gets between Vex’s spread thighs.

Vex really isn’t expecting it when Mark gets his mouth on his hole, licking out with the flat of his tongue, but Jesus _fucking_ Christ is it good. Mark eats arse like he’s starving and Vex is all the food left in the world. It’s fucking exhilarating. Vex feels on the edge of orgasm the entire time Mark laves over his hole, he’s terrified as soon as Mark gets in him it will be over.

Not that he gets the chance.

The door of the motorhome opens with a loud _bang_ and the lights flicker on as Bo shouts, “Vex I need you to- fuck!”

Vex beats his fists into the bed, frustrated screams muffled by the sheets. “I. Will. Fucking. Kill. You.” He stutters out, climbing up and turning to look at Bo. She’s covered in blood and she’s got her crossbow strapped to her back.

“C’mon, I need your help, please?”

Mark lets out an amused huff and Vex just stares longing at the tent of his dick at the crotch of his loose sleep pants before he gives in.

Bo leaves while he dresses and kisses Mark goodbye, promises of _later, later_. When he leaves the RV to follow Bo, she’s looking extremely apologetic, but it just frustrates Vex more.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I was kinda desperate. I promise I’ll help you get time alone without daddy Dyson bothering you _after_ we kill this underfae.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

-*-*-

**FOUR**

-*-*-

Vex will admit that Bo does her best to get Dyson away so he and Mark can have some time alone, but Dyson knows her special kind of manipulation well enough to know she’s up to something. Vex doesn’t think Dyson knows exactly what she’s distracting him for, but he’s suspicious enough not to go along with her plans. It leaves Vex miserable, desperate to be with Mark.

On their third try, Bo manages to convince Dyson to help her on a job that Vex didn’t bother inquiring about. Alicia’s holding down the fort at the bar and both Mark and Vex have the night off, and it feels almost like the stars have aligned.

Mark is already in the RV when Vex gets there, lounging on the bed with nothing on, his dick in his hand, and Vex’s mouth goes dry. He’s not going to waste this opportunity, not when they’ve been interrupted so many times before. He pulls his shirt up over his head, steps out of his shoes and tugs down his pants before he’s climbing into bed with Mark, on top of him. Mark’s grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, all teeth and shining eyes, and Vex kisses him hard, holding his face in his hands. Mark’s stubble tickles Vex’s hands, scratches against his lips, makes him feel like his skin has been rubbed raw. He remembers the scrape of it against his thighs, the red marks it leaves in its wake and he wants it again, wants Mark’s mouth on him.

They rush through foreplay and prep, in order to _actually_ get to the good stuff, but it doesn’t seem to matter, not when someone’s banging on the door of the RV. Vex thinks he might actually murder someone. He promised to be good, but if he doesn’t actually get Mark’s dick in him, he’ll throw it out the window, he doesn’t care. He likes dick, and Mark, and _Mark’s dick_ far more than charity and heroism. Not that he ever liked that in the first place.

He doesn’t think it’s Dyson (it’s urgent rather than angry), so his plan is to ignore it and climb into Mark’s lap, but Mark, the fucking… _hero_ climbs off the bed before he can, tugging on Vex’s (Bo’s stolen) dressing gown on his way to the door.

It’s Ant, one of Vex’s old dark fae buddies, and he needs sanctuary because he’s a fucking idiot and he hadn’t thought of the fucking Dal first and Vex wants to make him stab himself in the eye. They help him but Vex only agrees because Mark gives him the puppy dog eyes.

-*-*-

**FIVE**

-*-*-

Vex drinks. A lot. Probably a whole bottle of tequila, a couple shots of rum, and because he’s so drunk, he thinks it’s a brilliant idea to sneak into Mark’s room in Dyson’s boxing gym, despite knowing Dyson himself will be there. It’s late – or early, depending upon which way you look at it – and Vex climbs in through Mark’s window even though it’s probably the hardest to get to, and it really would have been far easier to take the front door and pick the lock. Mark’s a great big lump under the covers, and when Vex pulls them back, he sees Mark’s panther form rather than his human, all sleek black fur and great big paws. He’s reminded of the time Mark told him he likes sleeping like this cause its warmer, and really, Vex likes him in this form, too, but not for the plans he has.

He doesn’t really think climbing into bed with panther-Mark and threading his fingers through the jet-black fur is a bad idea when a hundred and sixty pounds of growling animal is knocking him to the floor with its teeth bared. Panther-Mark does eventually realise it’s Vex and pulls off of him, shifting into his human form, all naked tan skin stretching for what feels like miles.

“Vex, what the hell?” Mark whispers harshly, sitting up over Vex’s belly. Vex isn’t really paying attention to him, or what he’s saying, not when Mark’s soft cock is _right there_ , practically begging to be touched. “I could have killed you. Dyson definitely will.”

“Not if we’re very, very quiet.”

Vex sees Mark rolls his eyes in the weak light from the streetlamp outside. “Are you drunk.”

Vex gets his hands on Mark’s thighs and slides them up to his hips, squeezing them, digging his fingers in just to feel the muscles under his skin. He sees Mark’s cock twitch like it’s finally paying attention to the position he and Mark are in. “Indubitably.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Vex doesn’t reply, just uses the hands on Mark’s hips as leverage to flip them over so he’s on top, settling into the V of Mark’s legs. He sits up straight to tug his shirt over his head, then unbuttons his trousers and wriggle out of them. Mark has gone silent, and he’s trailing fingers up and down Vex’s chest, pressing into his flesh, and Vex takes that as Mark’s acceptance to continue.

Once Vex is undressed he wriggles his way down Mark’s body, so he’s faced with his rapidly hardening cock in all it’s glory. He doesn’t waste time, they don’t have much of it, getting his mouth around as much Mark’s cock as he possibly can, just to get him fully hard, teasing at the slit with his tongue. He doesn’t do it for long, pulling off with one last suck to Mark’s whine.

“You got anything? Condoms? Lube?” At his words, Mark is reaching out to his left, under the bed, for a black and gold striped box, like one you’d buy to put a present in. As Vex watches, Mark pulls out an unopened box of condoms and a brand-new bottle of lube with the plastic still around the nozzle. Vex takes a nosy peek into the box to see what else is there and finds a pile of skin mags, a couple Hustlers, a Playboy, an old Blueboy, an old Mandate and one called G Magazine that’s in Portuguese. Vex tries to make a mental note to remind himself to look at them later.

“Vex, are you seriously checking out my porn while you’re on top of me?” Mark says with a cheeky grin, waving the condoms and lube in Vex’s face so he’ll look away from the box.

“I want to see what you get off to.”

Mark helps Vex climb properly into his lap before he’s tearing the plastic off of the lube, squirting the slick onto his hand and fingers. “You, mostly. Well, like all the time actually.” He positions Vex a bit higher up, so he’s kneeled over Mark’s belly before he’s rubbing his slick fingers over Vex’s hole. “Jerked off to you before I went to bed.”

“Course you did,” Vex says proudly, puffing out his chest. The satisfaction is wiped off his face when Mark’s first finger finally slides inside him, thick and warm and wet. “Ah, Jesus.” Mark has this stupid grin on his face and Vex kisses him hard, licking into his mouth, just to taste the smugness on his lips.

Mark gets a second finger inside Vex, scissoring them apart to stretch him open. When he thrusts them in, his fingertips brush up against Vex’s prostate, and Vex’s whole body jerks with it. His fingers are so thick and strong and Vex feels like he’s coming apart with the pleasure that just Mark’s fingers are bringing him.

This time, Mark’s already in him when Dyson breaks into the room and Vex is drunk enough that it’s neither awkward nor particularly angering, just really very annoying. He thinks very hard about just ignoring him, but Mark’s already seen him, and his whole upper body has gone red with shame and embarrassment.

“You, detective douche, are a great big bag of dicks,” Vex tells Dyson, staring him down from his position on the floor after Mark pushes him over in his rush to cover himself. Vex doesn’t care nearly as much of decency, especially now he’s reached the end of his patience. “You _really_ hate me, huh? You don’t care that by making me unhappy, you’re also making your only kid unhappy. You don’t have the moral high ground here, Dyson.”

It’s like Vex has opened the floodgates, because suddenly, finally, Mark is standing up for himself, no longer silent and desperate for Dyson’s paternal approval. “Dyson, I’m an adult, and if I want to have sex, I will, with whoever I want to, in my room. If you have a problem with that, feel free to kick me out, I’ll go stay with Vex.”

“I’m not going to kick you out,” Dyson says, despite looking positively livid. “This isn’t about you.”

Vex rolls his eyes like he’s just annoyed when really, he’s ready to make himself some wolf steaks. “Of course it’s about me, cause years of working with you twats means nothing, not when I’m definitely just biding my time, ready to return to the dark like they wouldn’t all kill me given the chance. I betrayed my clan and my side for you, and this is how you repay me?” Dyson almost looks guilty, if Vex only thought he felt guilt. Vex climbs to his feet. “I’m leaving. Where’s my fuckin’- there,” he starts picking up and stumbling into his clothes.

“Fucking hell, Vex, just- you’re drunk. Just… stay here.” Dyson says awkwardly like he’s fighting himself, grudgingly admitting defeat. “On the couch.”

“No,” Mark says firmly, staring his father down. “If he can stay here, he’s staying with me.”

“Jesus, fine!” Dyson says, throwing his hands into the air, turning around and storming away.

With the mood thoroughly ruined, they do nothing more than climb into bed together to sleep.

-*-*-

**PLUS ONE**

-*-*-

With Vex’s visitation ban lifted, he and Mark spend far more time together, but never alone. Despite Dyson’s leniency, he’s obviously still not fully comfortable with their relationship. Vex is starting to realise it’s not necessarily a bias against he and other dark fae, but rather a fear that Vex will leave and break Mark’s heart. Vex can appreciate that fear, he sort of remembers it from when he didn’t despise his fuck-up adoptive son; always wanting the best for him, always wanting to protect him. He’s trying his best to assuage Dyson’s fear, but nothing he does seems to make it any better.

Bo tries to help and Vex thinks he’s sort of starting to love that stupid succu-go-round. Even Alicia helps, but Dyson’s definitely set his heart on infinitely cockblocking Vex and Mark.

And then, just out of the blue, Dyson lets them close up the Dal together, _alone_ , this look in his eyes that tells Vex he knows given the chance they’d fuck on the bar. Which they would – will, probably. He learns later on that Alicia and Bo had threatened Dyson and Vex knows if he wasn’t arse over teakettle for Mark, he might just consider being part of that succubus-human sandwich.

They're adults about it, hold out until the bar’s empty rather than kicking everyone out, going through the closing routine so Dyson won’t have an excuse not to let them do this again. Vex gets done first while Mark is leaning over the bar, counting the night’s profits, and he takes the opportunity to stare at his arse.

“Stop,” Mark says without looking back at Vex, stacking the notes and coins in matching piles. “I need to concentrate. I’m fuckin’ terrible at Math.”

“Didn’t say nothin’,” Vex replies, pouring himself a generous helping of whiskey before filling the rest of the glass with dry ginger ale from a bottle in the fridge. He’s normally a straight liquor drinker, but Dyson, of all people, had introduced him to a whiskey dry, and it's basically all he drinks anymore. With nothing else to do, he sits at the bar, drinks his whiskey and watches Mark. His brow is furrowed, and he looks so damned confused, its probably the most endearing thing Vex has ever seen.

When Mark has written the numbers in the Dal’s finance ledger, he starts slipping the money into plastic bags to take the safe in the back.

Vex follows him, falling into the lounger with his drink. “Do you think you could hurry up a bit?”

Mark lets out an amused snort and finally shuts and locks the safe, turning and approaching Vex. He takes Vex’s drink, swallows some of it down before sitting it on a side table, them climbing into Vex’s lap. He takes Vex’s face in his hands and leans forward to kiss him, licking into his mouth to taste Vex’s tongue. They take it slow; they have the time.

Vex gets Mark out of his shirt, sliding his hand down from his neck to his hip when he’s done it, feeling the warm, tan skin under his fingertips. His kisses are warm and drugging like honey, and Vex feels a bit dizzy with it, so used to _hard and fast and now_.

Mark is trying to get Vex out of his top (which is really just a strapped corset with a zipper rather than ties, and quite possibly one he stole from Bo) and he huffs out an annoyed grunt when he can’t figure it out. “Get the- fucking, get it off.” Vex lets himself chuckle at Mark’s annoyed groan when he finds the zipper under his armpit and pulls it down. “Vex, I love your style, I really do, but why do all your clothes have to be so fucking difficult to get you out of?” Vex just snorts, mouthing into Mark’s neck to mouth at his throat, biting into the flesh until Mark groans. 

In their rush to get naked, they tumble to the floor and Vex wonders aloud how they always end up here. Mark bursts into laughter, muttering how clumsy Vex is through giggles.

“Shut up.”

Once Mark has stopped laughing, he produces lube and a condom from absolutely fucking nowhere, and Vex is glad he thought of that because Vex hadn’t. That would have been incredibly annoying, another wasted chance.

They climb back onto the couch, away from the chill of the stone floor on their naked flesh and kiss again, licking into each other’s mouths, tasting, exploring. Vex makes a noise into Mark’s mouth when the shifter chews on his bottom lip, his whole body lighting up with electricity.

Desperate to hurry this along, Vex pushes Mark off him and gets comfortable on the couch, laying on his back with one of the throw pillows behind his head. He wraps one of his legs around the back of the lounge and sets the foot of the other on the floor, opening himself up for Mark to see. “C’mon, then, don’t have all night.” Mark lets out a startled guffaw of a laugh and Vex says, “If you’re gonna be like that we can just go back to the boxing gym.”

“Shut up, shut up, I’m just…” Mark’s stopped laughing, but he’s still got this big, wild grin on his face, one that makes his skin crinkle at the corner of his eyes and his cheeks pink. “It’s a bit surreal. Finally getting to do this, finally getting you.”

Vex’s heart clenches and he decides that he feels the same, but if he wants to get fucked by Mark any time this millennia, he’s gonna have to hurry this up a bit. “C’mon, pet, get your fingers in me.”

Mark nods, finding the bottle of lube and coating his fingers in the slick, repositioning Vex’s legs with his clean hand so his entrance is exposed to Mark. When he’s wiggled the first finger inside Vex, he leans down to take the cock in front of him into his mouth, sucking at the head and licking into the slit. Vex lets his head fall back with a loud, drawn-out groan, flinging his arm over his face. When Mark’s finger finds his prostate, he moans the shifter’s name, voice muffled by his skin.

“Fuck, Mark, ‘nother,” Vex whines, grinding his hips between Mark’s mouth and his finger. Mark does give him another finger, stretching them apart and shoving them in until Vex is groaning again. “Fuck, again.” His fingers brush Vex’s prostate again.

When Vex can’t stand it anymore he presses his foot to Mark’s shoulder, shoving him away so his fingers slide out of him. He’s not fully stretched, but he likes the burn of it, and he can’t wait anymore, thinks he might explode. “Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.”

“Pushy,” Mark mutters, searching for the condom, shouting triumphantly when he finds it under Vex’s arse. He’d wondered what that uncomfortable scratching was. Mark tries tearing the packet open with fingers but gets frustrated and ends up tearing it open with his teeth. “Fuckin’ thing.” He gets it rolled onto his dick and kneels in between Vex’s legs, bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrates. “Okay?”

“Shut the fuck up and get in me before I make you.”

Mark laughs, taking a hold of his cock and steadying it as he pushes inside Vex. The stretch of his cock burns, and it makes Vex’s insides light up like a supernova. Vex closes his eyes, head flung back, groaning low in his throat as Mark sinks into him slowly, maddeningly slowly. He opens them again when Mark bottoms out, pelvis pressed into Vex’s arse.

Mark looks like he’s waiting, making sure Vex is ready and relaxed, and Vex fucking hates it. “ _Fuck me_.”

Mark raises an eyebrow, and he looks amused as he pulls out, slowly like he’s trying to rile Vex up more (which he definitely is). On the first hard thrust in, Vex loses his breath and is left gasping, scrabbling around Mark’s skin for something to hold onto. He’s so fucking _strong_. Mark’s thrusts are hard and fast, rabbiting in and out of Vex, strong hands holding him down, so he doesn’t fly apart.

“Jesus fuck, _Mark_ ,” Vex groans when Mark changes his position, so the head of his cock is brushing against Vex’s prostate on every thrust. It feels like lightning shooting in his veins. “ _Harder_!”

Mark gets both Vex’s wrists in his palm above Vex’s head, and oh, yeah, he could definitely come soon. Vex struggles in Mark’s hold just so Mark will hold him tighter and fuck him harder.

“Fuck, Vex,” Mark mutters, voice hoarse, leaning down to kiss him until their lips are red and they hurt. Vex’s wrists and shoulders are starting to ache, but he revels in it, pretending like he’s putting up a fight, so it hurts more. “That’s it, c’mon, I’m so close.”

Vex tries to fuck back onto Mark’s cock, but Mark just holds him tighter, presses his hips into the lounge with a hand on his lower belly, over his groin, and that’s what does him in. He comes, body arching as he shouts his pleasure into the ceiling. His whole body is tingling, and the waves of his orgasm cause his body to twitch. He can’t remember the last time he had an orgasm that powerful; it makes him feel dizzy.

Mark doesn’t let go of his wrists until he’s come too, groaning Vex’s name into his neck. He lets go of Vex’s wrists and collapses onto Vex’s body, heart beating so hard in his chest that Vex can feel it. Vex lets his aching arms drop to his sides, trying to catch his breath.

“You have come on your chin,” Mark says after a moment’s silence, mouth curled up into a weak, tired smile. Vex groans when he feels Mark’s tongue on his skin, licking up his come.

“Jesus fucking _Christ_.”

“Definitely.” Mark agrees, finally pulling out of Vex with a disgustingly wet sound. He climbs off of Vex, probably to get rid of the condom, but Vex is way too fucked to care, just waits from him with his eyes closed, breathing returning to normal. He doesn’t open his eyes when there’s a tissue cleaning the come from his skin, nor when Mark climbs onto the lounge with him, curled around his side, and throws a quilt over them. It feels nice, and Vex lets himself relax into it, into Mark’s body.

It’s not even a minute before he’s asleep.

-*-*-


End file.
